


吹口哨

by for_sentimental_reasons



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Peppa Pig, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_sentimental_reasons/pseuds/for_sentimental_reasons
Summary: 小猪阿喀琉斯和马老师喀戎、猫小姐阿塔兰忒、以及他的弟弟小狗亚历山大在希腊村里过着快乐的生活。小琉斯和小羊赫克托耳、小狼彭忒西勒亚他们，以及幼儿园里的其他小朋友之间会发生怎样欢笑的故事呢？





	1. 吹口哨

**Author's Note:**

> *动画《小猪佩奇》的梗。搞事，对话体，台词基本和原版一样，胡扯设定。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话总结：一个全世界只有我不会吹口哨的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **主要人物：马老师喀戎、猫小姐阿塔=阿塔兰忒、小猪琉斯=阿喀琉斯（4岁）、小羊赫克=赫克托耳（4岁）、小狗亚历=亚历山大（2岁）  
***非常诚恳：我真的就是想欺负阿喀琉斯。

【开场念白】

琉斯：

大家好！我是阿喀琉斯！

这是我的弟弟亚历山大，

这是我的大姐阿塔兰忒，

这是我的老师喀戎，

而我就是，小猪阿喀琉斯！

（拖长音调念标题）吹•口•哨——！

【旁白：一个阳光明媚的早晨，喀戎老师在看他的报纸。】

琉斯：（欢快地跑来）老师，你在做什么啊？

喀戎：我在看报纸啊。呼——（用口哨吹出了一个小曲调）

琉斯：你为什么发出了很奇怪的声音啊？

喀戎：我在吹口哨。

琉斯：吹口哨是什么啊？

喀戎：吹口哨就是把你的嘴巴撅起来，然后吹气，呼——

琉斯：呼……

喀戎：试着把你的嘴唇撅成一个小圆圈，就像这样，呼——

琉斯：呼……呼……咳噗噗噗……

（两人都被阿喀琉斯的傻样子逗笑了）

琉斯：为什么我做不到呀，老师？

喀戎：这不是一下子就能学会的，琉斯君。重要的是，你需要不断地练习。

琉斯：哦！

喀戎：这就像是骑自行车，还有弹钢琴，需要花时间才能学会。我花了一年时间，才学会怎么动我的耳朵。

（喀戎老师动了动他的马耳朵）

琉斯：哇哦！老师，你真是太酷了！

喀戎：谢谢你，琉斯君。

【旁白：阿喀琉斯跑进了厨房，猫小姐阿塔兰忒正在做饼干。】

琉斯：大姐！大姐！

阿塔：你好，阿喀琉斯。你在做什么呢？

琉斯：我在练习吹口哨呢。大姐，你会吹口哨吗？

阿塔：吹口哨？我从没试过。

琉斯：我觉得这真的很难。呼……呼……

阿塔：呼——我能吹！

琉斯：（有点失落）哦。

琉斯：（想了一会儿）大姐，你会吹口哨，是因为你年纪大！

阿塔：谢谢你，阿喀琉斯。

【旁白：阿喀琉斯跑到了孩子们的房间里，嘴上还在努力地练习着吹口哨。小狗亚历山大正在玩他的玩具小马。】

亚历：布刻——法拉斯！噢！

琉斯：亚历山大！我来教你吹口哨吧！

亚历：（睁大圆圆的眼睛，拼命点头）

琉斯：听好了哦！吹口哨就是，把你的嘴撅成圆形，然后吹气。

亚历：（乖乖撅起了嘴）

琉斯：不过喀戎老师说，这不会一下子就成功的。这就跟动耳朵是一样的。

亚历：（试着动了动耳朵）

【旁白：亚历山大会动他的耳朵！】

琉斯：哦，亚历山大，吹口哨可比这个难！

亚历：呼——

【旁白：亚历山大还会吹口哨！】

亚历：（非常开心地看着阿喀琉斯，希望被表扬）

琉斯：呃……（挺起胸脯）咳咳，你做得很好，亚历山大。

亚历：（快乐地吹起口哨）

琉斯：（垂头丧气地走出房间）呜呜，这和我想的好像不太一样。

【旁白：阿喀琉斯回到了厨房里。阿塔兰忒正在把饼干放进烤箱。】

琉斯：（失望地边走边吹着气）呼……呼……

琉斯：大姐，我觉得我的嘴巴好像有点问题。

阿塔：别伤心，阿喀琉斯，你的嘴巴没有问题。你要舔一下这个沾着巧克力的勺子吗？

琉斯：不用了，谢谢大姐。请问我现在可以给小羊赫克托耳打个电话吗？

阿塔：当然可以。（拨电话）

【旁白：阿喀琉斯和赫克托耳是最好的朋友*。】

阿塔：你好，赫卡柏女士。可以让赫克托耳跟阿喀琉斯说话吗？

琉斯：（接过电话）你好，我是阿喀琉斯。

赫克：早上好，有什么事吗？

琉斯：赫克托耳，你会吹口哨吗？

赫克：不会。

琉斯：（喜形于色）那真是太好了！

（沙发上，喀戎老师报纸后的眼神变得犀利。）

琉斯：不，我是说，我很遗憾你不会吹口哨。但那也很好，因为我也不会吹。

赫克：什么是吹口哨啊？听起来好像很难。

琉斯：吹口哨就是，把你的嘴撅成圆形，然后吹气。

赫克：就像这样吗？呼——

（滴，阿喀琉斯挂断了电话。）

赫克：我做得对吗？喂喂？阿喀琉斯？还在吗？

【旁白：阿塔兰忒的饼干烤好了！】

阿塔：饼干烤好了，大家都来吃吧。

喀戎：我好像闻到了很香的味道。这真是很不错的饼干，阿塔兰忒女士。

阿塔：谢谢你，喀戎先生。

亚历：饼干！饼干！

阿塔：（温柔）小心烫，亚历山大，你最好先吹一吹它们再吃。阿喀琉斯，你不尝尝这些饼干吗？

琉斯：谢谢大姐，但是我现在只想到花园里走走，一个人静一静。

（阿喀琉斯在花园里生闷气，喀戎老师见状跟了过来。）

喀戎：琉斯君，你学会吹口哨了吗？

琉斯：还没有。（赌气）我不可能学会的！现在连小羊赫克托耳也会吹口哨了，我永远也学不会吹口哨了，永远！

喀戎：琉斯君，你有不断练习吗？

琉斯：我练习了！练习了很多次，但是一点用都没有！

喀戎：你可能只是需要休息一下，然后我们可以再试试看。不如先吃一块饼干吧。小心点儿，可能会有点烫。

琉斯：（给饼干吹气）呼——哎！我好像听到了什么声音！

喀戎：我好像也听到了什么，不如再试试看？

琉斯：呼——呼——

喀戎：这好像是……口哨的声音？

琉斯：喀戎老师，我会吹口哨啦！

喀戎：恭喜你啊，琉斯君。

—End—

*注：其实小猪佩奇这部作品中“最好的朋友”并不是一些大人们想象的那样啦。

几个补充的小设定：

小猪琉斯，小狗亚历，小羊赫克和他的弟弟帕里斯，亚马逊小狼姐妹中的妹妹彭忒西勒亚，以及这附近所有的小朋友都会去马老师喀戎的幼儿园。阿喀琉斯很喜欢幼儿园里的小斑马帕特洛克罗斯，但是小羊赫克托耳才是阿喀琉斯最好的朋友。

猫小姐阿塔兰忒是幼儿园的护工。她和阿喀琉斯的爸爸，猪先生珀琉斯是最好的朋友。阿塔兰忒小姐曾经和珀琉斯先生约架并且把他痛揍了一顿，从此两人结下了深刻的友谊。据说他们年轻的时候还一起出过海。

阿喀琉斯住在马老师喀戎的家里。猪先生珀琉斯和猪夫人忒提斯都会到马老师家里来看望阿喀琉斯，不过他们从不一起来。阿喀琉斯有时候会和爸爸一起去猪叔叔忒拉蒙的家里，和堂兄小猪埃阿斯一起玩。

阿喀琉斯有一个笔友，一只叫阿周那的小兔子。他和阿喀琉斯一样是4岁，但总是会用奇怪的文字写来阿喀琉斯看不懂的信。阿喀琉斯收到信的时候，要拜托喀戎老师帮他念。


	2. 喀戎老师的告别派对

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话总结：喀戎老师去相亲之前的一个小小插曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **主要人物：马老师喀戎、小猪琉斯=阿喀琉斯（4岁）、公牛先生/海叔=赫拉克勒斯、猫小姐阿塔=阿塔兰忒、狮子先生阿宋=伊阿宋、小羊赫克=赫克托耳（4岁）和他的弟弟小羊帕里=帕里斯（2岁）  
***我也不知道为什么写了，不过既然写了就发一下。第二篇就是主要人物告别篇还行。不过其实我也不知道会不会有后续。

【旁白：今天是一个阿喀琉斯要去幼儿园的日子。】

喀戎：下个星期，大家就不用来幼儿园了。

琉斯：这是为什么啊？

喀戎：因为，我要离开了。

小朋友们：啊——？

琉斯：你要去很远的地方吗，喀戎老师？

喀戎：嗯——说起来倒确实是这样的。

【旁白：放学了，阿喀琉斯回到了喀戎老师的家。】

阿塔：阿喀琉斯，看看是谁来了？

琉斯：（蹦跳）是大英雄赫拉克勒斯先生！

海叔：你好，小阿喀琉斯，很高兴又见到你。

琉斯：海叔叔，你今天看起来有点累啊。

海叔：哦是吗，大概是打扫房子让我有点憔悴。不过没有问题，我很好，谢谢你的关心。

琉斯：我知道我知道，你是一位伟大的英雄，当然很擅长打扫房间！

海叔：你说得很好。那你有每天打扫自己的房间吗？

琉斯：（低下了头）呃……这个，我可能……

海叔：这样吧，我们先尝尝你大姐试做的新布丁，然后我一会儿可以和你一起整理你的玩具箱。怎么样？

琉斯：（开心）好！

琉斯：对了，大姐大姐，喀戎老师说，以后要没有幼儿园了。

阿塔：（惊讶）这不会是真的吧？

琉斯：是真的，他在所有的小朋友面前说，他要离开这儿了。

阿塔：不过这么一想，喀戎老师也确实教得很久了。

海叔：哈哈，我小时候也去喀戎老师的幼儿园，感觉那已经是好久之前的事情了。

琉斯：喀戎老师有教你潘克拉辛吗？

海叔：当然有，不过那是我比你再大一点儿的时候。喀戎老师教会了我应该知道的一切——比如从一数到二十。

琉斯：哦！好厉害！

阿塔：你的爸爸珀琉斯和我，以前也是在喀戎老师的幼儿园上学的。

琉斯：那喀戎老师的年纪一定是非常非常大了。

海叔：或许他是真的考虑要退休了。

三人一同：唉……

海叔：我知道了，我们可以给喀戎老师准备一个告别派对。

阿塔：你说得对，我可以邀请这附近所有喀戎老师认识的人。

海叔：那我就去打电话给喀戎老师的学生和老朋友们，大家可以一起跟喀戎老师道别。

琉斯：我也要帮忙！我要准备好多好多的彩带挂在课室里！

阿塔：你还可以帮我一起准备派对的食物。

琉斯：没问题！

【旁白：赫拉克勒斯先生在给他的老朋友拨电话。】

海叔：喂，伊阿宋啊？

阿宋：哎！海哥！是你啊！

海叔：是我。怎么，你那条老船今天没沉吧？

阿宋：海哥说什么呢，当然没有！

海叔：哈哈，那就好。对了，今天打电话给你，是因为我听说喀戎老师准备退休了，我们几个学生正打算给他办个告别派对。

阿宋：噢，我一定会来的，谢谢你告诉我。要我帮忙通知阿尔戈的大家吗？

海叔：那就麻烦你了，派对上再见！

阿宋：再见！

【旁白：今天就是派对的日子了，大家都来幼儿园帮忙。】

海叔：（悄悄）小阿喀琉斯，你要负责在门口拖住喀戎老师，直到我们准备好，知道了吗？

琉斯：（小小声）为什么呢？

海叔：因为这是个惊喜派对。他提前知道的话，就不是个惊喜了。

琉斯：哦没问题！交给我吧！

【旁白：其它人都在课室里忙着准备派对的东西。小羊赫克托耳，小羊帕里斯和小狗亚历山大负责装饰杯子蛋糕。】

赫克：你真的放太多苹果了，帕里斯。

帕里：苹果！苹果！

赫克：你要放一点草莓在旁边，就像亚历山大那样。

帕里：（委屈）不要！

赫克：你喜欢苹果，但是其它人可能喜欢别的味道的蛋糕。

亚历：草莓！樱桃！（撒糖粉）

帕里：不要！

赫克：帕里斯，你这样不对！

帕里：哇啊——

（小羊帕里斯哭了起来。）

赫克：（无奈）哦，帕里斯！

【旁白：喀戎老师来了！】

琉斯：（着急）海叔叔，老师他来了！

海叔：哦？！可我们还没有准备好，快拖住他！

琉斯：啊那个，早上好喀戎老师！

喀戎：早上好，阿喀琉斯。

琉斯：老师，你已经把车子停好了吗？需要去确认一下吗？

喀戎：是的，我很确定我已经停好了。

琉斯：喀戎老师，呃，请你现在先在课室外面呆一会吧。

喀戎：为什么呢？

琉斯：因为，因为外面的空气比较好！

喀戎：（吸气——呼气——）确实很好。请问我现在可以进课室去了吗？

琉斯：（紧张）不！还不行！！

喀戎：我可以知道为什么吗？

琉斯：呃，因为有很重要的事情在发生，所以，请你在这里再等一会儿。

喀戎：我知道了，那我再多等一会儿。

阿塔：（从门口探出头）阿喀琉斯，喀戎老师，你们现在可以进来了。

喀戎：那真是太好了。

（喀戎老师走进了课室。）

众人齐：惊喜！

（礼花爆响，彩色的碎屑落在了喀戎老师的脑袋上。）

众人齐：谢谢你为我们做的一切，喀戎老师！

琉斯：（蹦跳着跑进课室）惊喜！

喀戎：（讶异）大家这是怎么了？

琉斯：这是一个惊喜派对！

海叔：为了和你告别而举行的。

喀戎：赫拉克勒斯也在啊，还有伊阿宋，好久不见——可为什么是告别派对？我并没有打算跟大家告别啊？

琉斯：之前你不是说你要离开了吗？

喀戎：我的确是要离开了。但我只是离开一个星期，去影之国度假。

众人：哦！

琉斯：那就是说，老师你不会走了！

喀戎：不会的，我还有很多时间可以教导你们。

琉斯：太好了！

海叔：（抹鼻子）真是太好了。

阿塔：如果你走了，我们也想不到有谁能比你更适合教导孩子们了。

琉斯：喀戎老师，你是世界上最棒的老师了！

众人齐：是的！

喀戎：谢谢你们大家，谢谢。  
  
  


—End—  
  
  
  


几个补充的小设定：

所有的孩子们都知道公牛先生赫拉克勒斯完成过十二项非常伟大的任务，其中一项就是一天之内打扫完国王所有的房间。喀戎老师在课上骄傲地和孩子们讲了这个故事，希望大家都和公牛先生赫拉克勒斯小时候一样，每天好好整理自己的房间，以后做真正的大英雄。

狮子先生阿宋家里有一艘大船，他非常看重这艘船，还经常教附近的孩子们唱他自己写的船员之歌（“大海啊天空啊大海啊天空啊我们去找金色羊毛”）。猫小姐阿塔总是说那艘船已经是个老锈桶了——谁知道呢？至少小猪琉斯觉得这艘船非常酷，而且伊阿宋先生愿意每天都呆在上面擦它的甲板。

小狗亚历最喜欢他的玩具小马布刻法拉斯，这是海叔叔某一次旅行回来带给他的礼物。小羊帕里斯最喜欢苹果，特别是他的玩具金苹果。小羊赫克喜欢他亮闪闪的自行车头盔。而小猪琉斯喜欢喀戎老师织好送给他的红色围巾。


	3. 笔友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话总结：一个有关神代年下系女装美男子英雄联盟成立的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **主要人物：马老师喀戎、小猪琉斯=阿喀琉斯（4岁）、小狗亚历=亚历山大（2岁）、小兔周那=阿周那（4岁）、兔阿姨赖光=源赖光  
***我流印度人预警，私货非常之多，疯狂暴露作者个人喜好。泳装季又到了真好啊真好啊。

【旁白：今天，小猪琉斯和他的朋友们在喀戎老师的幼儿园。】

喀戎：孩子们，你们有谁想交一个笔友吗？

孩子们：我！我！我！

【旁白：小猪琉斯喊得特别响亮！】

喀戎：我明白了。那么，请大家先稍微安静下来。

（小朋友们安静了下来，一对对眼睛闪亮亮地放光。）

琉斯：（举手）可是老师，到底什么是笔友啊？

喀戎：你问得很好，阿喀琉斯。笔友就是，你们可以写信的人。并且，他们会回信给你。

琉斯：（向往的眼神）哇！好棒啊！

赫克：写信会很难吗，喀戎老师？

喀戎：不会的，赫克托耳。如果不知道怎么写信，可以问一问你们的爸爸妈妈，也可以来问一问我。

喀戎：那么，我这里有一份其他小朋友的名单。大家可以从名单里，各自选一位自己的笔友。

孩子们：好耶！

  


【旁白：傍晚，马老师喀戎正准备开车回家。小猪琉斯坐在副驾驶座上。】

琉斯：（不安分地扭动着）我今天晚上就可以给我的笔友写信吗，喀戎老师？

喀戎：当然可以了。你的笔友叫什么名字？

琉斯：他叫小兔阿周那！他是一只印度的小兔子！

喀戎：听起来很不错。我觉得你们会成为好朋友的。

琉斯：那是当然！他一定会是最——酷的笔友了！

喀戎：我相信他会是的。扣好你的安全带，琉斯君，我们要准备回家了。

琉斯：是的，老师！我已经扣好了！

喀戎：很好，那我们出发吧。

  


【旁白：现在是清晨。邮递员斑马爸爸墨诺提俄斯送来了一封信。】

琉斯：（飞跑向门口）我们家来信咯！

亚历：（快乐地跟着琉斯哥哥，怀里抱着他的黑色玩具小马）哦！哦！

喀戎：这里有一封信，是小兔阿周那写给小猪阿喀琉斯的。

琉斯：看，亚历山大，有写给我的信呢！喀戎老师，我现在要怎么做？

喀戎：首先，你要先把信封沿着边缘小心撕开。

琉斯：这样吗？

喀戎：是的，然后你就可以把信取出来了。

琉斯：好的！哦！这是什么？

【旁白：信封里掉出一张照片，飘到了地上。阿喀琉斯赶紧把照片捡了起来。】

喀戎：看来是你的新笔友给你寄了张照片。

琉斯：天呐！他的毛皮好黑哦！他还有很厉害的长耳朵，比我们班上所有人的都长！

喀戎：那是因为他是一只兔子，琉斯君。

琉斯：一只黑色的小兔子！快看啊，亚历山大！

亚历：（看看照片，又看看自己手里的黑色小马）布刻——法拉斯！

琉斯：（叉腰）哦，亚历山大，虽然他的皮毛也很黑，但他可不是你的小马！

亚历：（眨巴着眼睛）小、马？

（亚历山大在阿喀琉斯面前摆动着他的玩具小马，大家一起笑了起来。）

喀戎：那么，现在我们来看看小兔阿周那写来的信吧。（展开信纸）

琉斯：（凑近）嗯？他写的是什么啊，我怎么一个字都看不懂？

喀戎：那是因为他写的不是希腊语，这是梵文。

琉斯：那是什么意思啊？

喀戎：我的意思是，因为他是一位来自印度的小朋友，所以他不太会希腊语。

琉斯：那我可以教他，就像教亚历山大说话那样教！

亚历：呜哦！呜哦！

喀戎：那是当然，你可以把这个写进你的信里。

琉斯：（乖巧）老师，老师，那你能帮我念一下他的信吗？拜托了！

喀戎：当然可以。

【旁白：喀戎老师清清嗓子，开始念信。】

喀戎：首先，他说，“你好，我的第一个笔友阿喀琉斯，很高兴能给你写信。”

喀戎：“我的名字是小兔阿周那。”

喀戎：“我来自印度，我很喜欢围巾，我非常非常非常希望和你成为朋友。”

琉斯：（忍不住打岔）我也是的！我也是！

喀戎：“我最大的梦想是成为最棒的英雄！你长大之后想做什么呢？请给我回信吧！小兔阿周那。”

琉斯：可是我也想做最棒的英雄呢！这要怎么办啊！

喀戎：让我想想……嗯，我觉得你们两个可以一起成为最棒的英雄，对吗？

琉斯：我们一定会的！

喀戎：那么，准备好给你的英雄伙伴回信了吗？

琉斯：（挺直腰板）我准备好了，喀戎老师！

【旁白：另一个清晨，斑马爸爸墨诺提俄斯也来送信了。】

琉斯：（跑下楼梯）喀戎老师，早上好！

亚历：（跟在后面，抱着玩具小马）早上好！

喀戎：早上好，阿喀琉斯。早上好，亚历山大。

琉斯：我好像听见信送来的声音了！请问有写给我的信吗？

喀戎：（翻着一叠信件）很抱歉，琉斯君，今天没有写给你的信。

琉斯：（失落）哦。

阿塔：早饭快好了，孩子们！快准备一下吧，记得洗干净你们的手。

琉斯：知道了，大姐！

【旁白：这时，突然响起了门铃声。】

喀戎：嗯？这会是谁在外面呢？（开门）

周那：你好，我是小兔阿周那。我是来拜访我的笔友，小猪阿喀琉斯的。请问他住在这儿吗？

【旁白：哦天哪！是小猪阿喀琉斯的笔友来看他了！】

琉斯：哎！是阿周那！是我的笔友！

周那：很高兴见到你，阿喀琉斯！

赖光：（走近）你们好。很高兴见到你们。

周那：这位是我的爸爸源赖光，是她陪我一起来的。

琉斯：兔阿姨好！这是我的弟弟亚历山大，这是我的老师喀戎，厨房里的是我的大姐阿塔兰忒，而我是小猪阿喀琉斯！

喀戎：你好，小兔阿周那。你好，源女士。

亚历：你好！

  


【旁白：亚历山大在向兔女士挥舞着手里的小马。】

赖光：这真是一匹很不错的马，小可爱。

亚历：（点头）小、马！

赖光：嗯嗯，我想它应该有一个好听的名字？

亚历：布刻——法拉斯！呜！

赖光：这个名字很好。我家里也有一匹黑色的马，它叫做京极。它还长着牛的角哩。

亚历：（模仿一只牛）哞！哞！

赖光：（笑）没错，你学得很像。

  


【旁白：阿喀琉斯已经等不及要和他的笔友多说说话了。】

琉斯：阿周那，你也有一位老师每天训练你吗？

周那：（有点困惑地眨眨眼睛）

【旁白：阿周那还不太会希腊语，他没有听懂阿喀琉斯在说什么。】

周那：嗯……你在说什么呢？我听不懂。

琉斯：（歪着头，挠了挠耳朵）

【旁白：阿周那说的是很奇怪的语言，阿喀琉斯也听不懂阿周那说了些什么。】

（小猪琉斯和小兔周那互相望望，愣了一阵儿。）

琉斯：（突然）你也是要成为英雄的，对不对？

周那：你是说了“英雄”吗？这个词，是你在信里教过我的。

琉斯：是的！没错！

周那：我一直在努力训练，要成为最好的英雄！

琉斯：喀戎老师告诉我，我们一定都会成为最棒的英雄的！

（两个小家伙快乐地转起了圈。）

琉斯&周那：哦！哦！

  
—End—

几个补充的小设定：

和小猪琉斯一样，小兔周那也有一个弟弟，小狗金时。兔阿姨赖光是小兔周那的爸爸，小狗金时的妈妈。小兔周那还有一个哥哥，一只白色毛皮的大兔子，不过小兔周那从来没有在信里提到过他。

小猪琉斯很喜欢大海，也很喜欢游泳。猪妈妈忒提斯和小猪琉斯出去玩的时候，就经常去海边。猪爸爸帕琉斯经常给小猪琉斯讲航海故事，有关凶狠的巨人，贪婪的神鸟，陡峭的巨岩和黑色的浪花，还有科尔喀斯岛美丽的会魔法的公主……

镇子里现在已经是夏天了，猫小姐阿塔正准备坐公交车去城里买新的泳装，以及看望熊妈妈阿尔忒弥斯。至于她会不会在海滩派对的时候把新泳装穿出来，那就另当别论了。

猫小姐阿塔非常擅长运动，不论是跑步，射箭，还是摔跤。她曾经许愿要嫁给【记录到这里中断了】


	4. 运动会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话总结：不论世间友情多么塑料，你大姐永远是你大姐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **主要人物：小猪琉斯=阿喀琉斯（4岁）、猫小姐阿塔=阿塔兰忒、小羊赫克=赫克托耳（4岁）、小狼彭忒=彭忒西勒亚（4岁）  
***阿塔姐三周年新图真好看我激情爆肝。上一话末尾的结婚梗大家都知道吧？这一篇的孩子们有点小坏蛋是因为他们才四岁，请不要怪他们，要怪罪请怪作者，谢谢。

【旁白：今天是幼儿园的运动会。小猪琉斯和小羊赫克今天都要参加比赛。】

琉斯：我非常擅长做运动，我特别擅长跑步，还有游泳。

赫克：我非常会骑自行车，而且我的自行车头盔也非常闪亮。

【旁白：小猪琉斯和小羊赫克是最好的朋友。】

琉斯：我很会游泳，是因为我还很小的时候，忒提斯妈妈就经常抓着我的脚，把我泡在河水里。

赫克：哦，这不可能！

琉斯：这是真的！忒提斯妈妈说，这是发生过的！

赫克：可大家都知道你经常说一些不存在的事情，阿喀琉斯。

琉斯：但喀戎老师真的可以用他的鼻子倒立呀，我才没有说谎呢！

【旁白：今天，马老师喀戎担任跑步比赛的裁判。】

喀戎：孩子们，快站到起跑线前面，跑步比赛快要开始了！

（小猪琉斯和小羊赫克站到起跑线前。）

琉斯：我一定会赢过你的，赫克托耳！

赫克：不，我会赢你！

【旁白：喀戎老师举起了小旗子。】

喀戎：三、二、一、开始！

【旁白：孩子们都开始奔跑了！……除了小猪琉斯和小羊赫克，他们还在争吵。】

琉斯：（叉腰）我跑得很快，我每小时能跑一百六十公里！

赫克：那我每小时能跑一百六十万公里！

琉斯：你做不到的！

赫克：我当然可以做到了！

阿塔：孩子们，不要再说话了！比赛已经开始了！

琉斯：喔不！

【旁白：小猪琉斯和小羊赫克很努力地追赶跑在前面的小朋友，可他们还是跑了最后一名。】

琉斯：赫克托耳，都是因为你跟我说话，我才会跑这么慢！

赫克：你的话也很多，你根本就不会安静下来。

琉斯：（气鼓鼓）我可以很安静的！

赫克：不，你连一分钟不说话都做不到！

琉斯：才不会呢！我可以保持安静！从今以后我再也不说话了，一个字都不说了！哼！

【旁白：这时，小狼彭忒过来了。】

琉斯：（挥舞双手，试图打招呼）

赫克：早上好，彭忒西勒亚。

彭忒：嘿，早上好，赫克托耳。

赫克：你刚刚是去颁奖了吗？

彭忒：是的，你看这个奖杯，多么漂亮。

琉斯：（用力点头）

赫克：是的，恭喜你得了奖。

彭忒：谢谢你，赫克托耳。

彭忒：咦，阿喀琉斯你也在啊，你为什么不说话啊？

赫克：阿喀琉斯他在玩保持安静的游戏。

彭忒：天哪！我以为阿喀琉斯永远都不会安静下来呢，因为他一直都很吵闹！

赫克：是啊，这真是太奇怪了。

琉斯：够了！这个游戏太没意思了！

赫克：你输了，我都说你做不到的吧！你根本没办法保持安静！

琉斯：才不是！我只是没有准备好！

赫克：你是做不到的！

琉斯：胡说！我再也不会说话了！再也不会了！永远！就从现在、现在——开始！

【旁白：猫小姐阿塔拿着一筐葡萄过来了。】

阿塔：孩子们，你们有谁想吃葡萄吗？

彭忒：我想吃，谢谢你。

赫克：谢谢猫小姐，这葡萄看起来真好吃。

琉斯：（挥舞着手）唔！唔！！

赫克：你不可以发出声音的，阿喀琉斯，那样是作弊了！

琉斯：（涨红了脸）我不玩了，这根本就做不到！

阿塔：你们在玩什么游戏啊？

彭忒：阿喀琉斯在玩保持安静的游戏。

赫克：但是现在他又输了。

琉斯：都是因为赫克托耳说我永远都没办法安静下来！

赫克：可是你现在就不怎么安静啊，不是吗？

阿塔：我想你平时确实有一点吵，阿喀琉斯。

琉斯：呜呜……

阿塔：但是我觉得喜欢说话也很好啊，我觉得你很擅长说话。

琉斯：是的！我非常擅长说话！我比你要更加会说话喔，赫克托耳！

赫克：才不会呢，明明是我比你更会说话！

【旁白：公牛先生正在广播里说话。】

海叔：接下来马上要举行接力赛了！请孩子们快点找到你们的爸爸妈妈，在起点集合！

【旁白：小羊赫克找到了羊爸爸普里阿摩斯。】

【旁白：小狼彭忒找到了她的姐姐，狼小姐希波吕忒。】

【旁白：但是小猪琉斯没有找到猪妈妈，也没有找到猪爸爸。】

琉斯：大姐，爸爸他今天过不来了吗？

阿塔：我想是的。

琉斯：那就没有人可以和我一起跑接力赛了。

阿塔：喀戎老师不能和你一起吗？

琉斯：老师要和亚历山大一组，因为他的爸爸妈妈也没有来。

阿塔：那，我想我可以和你一起比赛？

琉斯：大姐，你可以跑得很快很快很快吗？

阿塔：当然。非常快，比风还快。

琉斯：真的吗？太好了！（蹦蹦跳跳）那我们走吧！

【旁白：家长们都站在了起跑线上，手里都拿着接力棒。】

赫克：爸爸加油！

彭忒：姐姐！跑快点儿！

琉斯：加油！大姐！

【旁白：今天是公牛先生担任接力赛的裁判。】

海叔：三、二、一、开始！

【旁白：猫小姐阿塔一下子跑在了所有人的前面！】

琉斯：大姐！！加油！！

【旁白：小猪琉斯特别开心，因为猫小姐阿塔跑得真的太快了。】

【旁白：猫小姐阿塔把接力棒交给了小猪琉斯！】

琉斯：（激动）大姐！你跑得真的好快啊！太了不起了！

阿塔：我想是的，不过——

琉斯：你刚刚一下子就跑在了所有人的前面，真的好厉害啊！

阿塔：阿喀琉斯，你看你身后——

琉斯：我以后也要像大姐你跑得那么快！比你跑得还要快！

阿塔：……什么？你是说要比我跑得还要快吗？

琉斯：是的！

阿塔：可是赫克托耳已经超过你了——

琉斯：哎呀！我忘记了！

【旁白：真是糟糕！小猪琉斯顾着说话，忘记了比赛！】

琉斯：呼、呼、呼……

【旁白：小猪琉斯在努力追赶，但是小羊赫克跑得很快。】

【旁白：小羊赫克第一个冲过了终点！】

海叔：今天的接力冠军是——小羊赫克和他的爸爸！

众人：好耶！

海叔：这个奖杯是给你的，赫克托耳。

赫克：谢谢，我很喜欢这个奖杯，它真的非常闪亮。

【旁白：小猪琉斯很伤心，因为今天他一个奖都没有拿到。】

琉斯：大姐，我今天一个奖都没有拿到……

阿塔：没有关系，你已经努力了，阿喀琉斯。

琉斯：可是大姐跑得已经很快了……我真的是太吵闹了，都怪我。

阿塔：我以前参加过很多跑步比赛，拿过很多冠军。但有一次跑步比赛，却还是因为看到跑道上的金色苹果分了神，最后输掉了。

琉斯：这是真的吗？

阿塔：是的。你要享受比赛的过程，而不是结果，知道吗？

琉斯：……嗯。（抹鼻子）

阿塔：明年再一起跑接力吧。

琉斯：可以吗？

阿塔：你不是说要跑得比我快吗？你还要继续多多努力啊。

琉斯：嗯！我会努力的！

阿塔：是吗……这样啊。

—End—

几个补充的小设定：

马老师喀戎在做老师之前是一个很棒的医生，在猫小姐阿塔没有来皮力温幼儿园上班之前是幼儿园里的大厨。喀戎老师组过乐队，懂得星星，特别会讲故事，又是潘克拉辛的一把好手，小朋友们都崇拜他。实际上现在最让人头疼的问题是：喀戎老师到底不会什么？

小羊赫克家有一个很棒的玩具城堡。城堡有一个可以手摇打开和关闭的大门，尖顶上挂着一面漂亮的旗子，上面写着城堡的名字“特洛伊”。羊爸爸普里阿摩斯小时候就已经在里面玩了，而现在轮到小羊赫克和他的朋友们在城堡周围嬉戏打闹——非常友好！——小狼彭忒来拜访的时候是这样没错。

天很热的时候，隔壁小镇的猫女士示巴就会骑着自行车来卖冰淇淋。大家都喜欢冰淇淋！所以这对示巴女士来说是很好的生意。绵羊先生大卫也会定期开着他的小卡车过来卖东西，他的后备箱里什么都有，而且价格特别便宜。一般来说，商品质量需要自行分辨，但是车厢最深处那个放着石板的木箱子……毫无疑问是真家伙（千万不要碰）。


	5. 游园会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话总结：大卫先生教你如何正确地卖东西。

【旁白：今天是个阳光明媚的日子。猫小姐阿塔和小猪琉斯一起去游乐园玩。】

？？：（叫卖声）果汁！清凉的果汁！

琉斯：大姐大姐！是饮料小摊！（冲过去）

示巴：小朋友你好，你想来点果汁吗？

琉斯：请问，有什么口味的果汁啊？

示巴：示巴小姐什么口味的果汁都有噢。

琉斯：那，请问有适合我的口味吗？

示巴：那当然！

阿塔：你好，这些果汁多少钱一杯？

示巴：一块钱一杯，两块钱两杯。示巴小姐这里的果汁是最好的！

阿塔：天哪，这么贵。

示巴：（笑）这些钱都是拿去做好事的。

阿塔：……好吧。这是一块钱，给这孩子买一杯果汁。

示巴：当然没问题，美丽的女士。

琉斯：谢谢大姐！

示巴：我们先去掉胡萝卜皮，然后加一些砂糖，放进机器，然后这样，再这样——

琉斯：看起来好厉害！

示巴：好了，这是你的胡萝卜——我是说属于你的特别果汁，小朋友。它和你的围巾很搭配噢，你一定会喜欢的。

琉斯：谢谢你，猫女士！

示巴：也谢谢你噢~请问您也来一杯特别果汁吗，女士？

阿塔：（连忙）不必了不必了，谢谢你。我想我们现在可以走——

亚历：果汁！果汁！

【旁白：马老师喀戎和亚历山大也来到了果汁小摊。】

示巴：是的，最新鲜的果汁！想喝点什么吗，小朋友？

琉斯：亚历山大，我的特别口味果汁很好喝噢！

亚历：小、马！

琉斯：哦亚历山大你总是这样，你怎么总是在说小马呀！

喀戎：（笑）那么请来一杯小马果汁吧，女士。

示巴：当然没问题，马先生。

示巴：我们先把这个菠萝去皮，然后这样，再这样——

示巴：完成了！试试这杯小马特别饮料吧，小朋友。

亚历：谢谢、姐姐！

示巴：也谢谢你，小家伙！

【旁白：小猪琉斯他们继续在游乐园里走着。】

琉斯：大姐大姐，快看！是射击小摊！

阿塔：噢，我小时候很喜欢玩儿这个。

琉斯：是真的吗？可是我不懂射箭，一点也不懂。

（小狗赫克和他的弟弟帕里斯正在射击小摊玩。）

帕里：（拉弓）欸！啊呀！

赫克：哦哦哦！击中了！好样的小帕里！

大卫：恭喜这位小朋友获得一个小奖品，你可以在这堆团子里选一个。（拿出许多布团）

帕里：哥哥！羊！要羊！

赫克：可是家里已经有很多羊团子了？

帕里：羊！羊！

赫克：好吧，那就要一个羊团子，先生。

帕里：谢谢哥哥！谢谢大哥哥！

大卫：不用客气。我这里还有很多团子，六个一盒，每个颜色都不一样噢。如果你还想要——

【旁白：小猪琉斯看起来很想试试射击。】

大卫：噢！你想试试看吗，小朋友？

琉斯：我想！非常想！我可以试试看吗，大姐？

阿塔：这个玩一次要多少钱？

大卫：一块钱。

阿塔：天哪，这里的东西怎么都这么贵。

大卫：您不用担心，这钱都是拿来做好事的，女士。

阿塔：（怀疑的眼神）——那你来试试吧，阿喀琉斯。这是一块钱。

琉斯：教教我吧，大姐！

阿塔：你的手要这样放，这样拉弓，对——

琉斯：嘿！

大卫：很遗憾女士，你们并没有得奖。

阿塔：没关系，第一次玩这个已经很不错了，阿喀琉斯。

大卫：那么您要试试看吗，女士？

阿塔：我……我在幼儿园上班之后就好久不玩这种游戏了。

大卫：喔没关系的，我理解，毕竟女孩子们通常不太玩这个。

阿塔：——你说什么？

大卫：我是说，女孩子们不太会使用弓箭。

阿塔：给，这一块钱拿好了，先生。

阿塔：给我看好了！

（阿塔兰忒拿起弓箭深呼吸了一下，一箭射中了靶心。）

琉斯：噢！好耶！大姐好棒！

阿塔：（帅气地）呼！

大卫：恭喜！这个是你们赢的，一个乌龟大玩偶！

琉斯：谢谢哥哥！大姐，这个是给你的！

阿塔：你想要的话就送给你了，阿喀琉斯。

琉斯：太好了！谢谢大姐！

大卫：下次再见了，二位！

琉斯：下次见！

阿塔：再见，先生。

亚历：（快乐地看着小猪琉斯怀里的玩偶）嗷！乌龟！

喀戎：天哪，那只乌龟玩偶真是太大了。

亚历：（点头）嗯！

琉斯：这是大姐赢的玩偶，她真的太厉害了！

喀戎：琉斯君，记得多向你大姐学习哦。

琉斯：一定会的！我以后一定要做大姐那么帅气的大英雄！

亚历：嗷嗷！

阿塔：……哈啊，怎么突然有点不好意思啊。

—End—

几个补充的小设定：

狼小姐希波吕忒和她的妹妹小狼彭忒西勒亚是小镇的新居民。小羊赫克的爸爸为她们设计了新家，还举办了欢迎她们的扮装派对。派对上喀戎老师的吸血鬼装大受欢迎，大家都觉得他就像真正的不死生物一样！小猪琉斯觉得派对上小狼彭忒的女王装扮真的很酷，但他心里还是觉得自己的魔法仙女装扮更酷一点。

狮子先生伊阿宋的船最近似乎是修好了，大家看见他穿着旧的船长大衣（船长帽似乎是没有了，他看起来有点失望）在小河里来回开船，用奇怪的词跟行人打招呼。喀戎老师说那是船上的人才会的语言（“升起帆来全速前进！给我盯着甲板，你们这些懒鬼！”）。小猪琉斯周末出去玩得时候，看见猫小姐阿塔、公牛先生海叔、还有一位小猪琉斯并不认识的狮子小姐也和他一起兜风，大声唱着船歌（“桅杆啊白帆啊桅杆啊白帆啊我们去找金色羊毛！”）。


End file.
